Distance is Ignored by Love
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Kingdom Hearts crossover. Sora's gone missing, leaving Prompto lost in a void of darkness. When he comes back, he reveals the reason behind his absence-and it moves Prompto to tears.


Author's Note: Kingdom Hearts crossover. A standalone oneshot that's not connected to 'Dearly Beloved'.

This can be read as either Sora and Prompto bromance, or Sora/Prompto shipping. I wrote it with the latter in mind, not at all bothered by an age gap in fictional ships (especially since every last Kingdom Hearts character could beat the living crap out of every grown person walking around), but you're more than welcome to read it as you please. This is also a wink at Kairi/Ignis shipping and Noctis/Riku shipping (or bromance, if that's what you prefer).

Thank you for being here!

* * *

Sora made him feel safe, welcome, confident enough to meet every new day with a smile. His presence calmed the dark tides that consumed every page of his story, turning his tale from a lonely, empty one to one of hope. To an adventure of elevating hope, wonder, happiness. Sora made it possible for him to not only believe in the sky but taste it, touch it, embrace it. Just by being near him.

He hadn't seen Sora in a week.

It was odd, being without the friend that filled his lungs with pulsating, screaming, colorful life. Riku's other half left without a word, stepping out of Yen Sid's castle with one of his incandescent smiles, and vanished as though he had never been there. He left at a time when all worlds were at peace, but his sudden disappearance created a vortex of uneasiness, a chasm of despair that tore away at a certain photographer's insides. They had become used to seeing the two Keyblade Apprentices together, in the wake of Sora's promise to forever watch over Prompto, so seeing them on different paths was nothing short of disorienting. Even if the parting was impermanent. Riku had vanished with him, but knowing he was Sora's shadow softened his absence.

They had been fighting together for quite a while, the Chosen Keyblade Apprentices, battling against a wraith from Noctis' past and the Organization. Their clash had fallen silent for what promised to be a while, with the Chosen Ones resting in Yen Sid's castle-sans Sora, who had gone off without a trace. Peace had fallen at the right time, too, with a certain Keyblade Apprentice's spirits heavier than the moon. He fought his hardest to conceal his wounds from prying eyes, but with every passing moment, Prompto found it harder to keep his pain a secret. Feelings of worthlessness, panic, worrying about failing the ones he loved-it was a plague riding his shoulders, haunting his every step, only kept at bay by Sora. But-

He hadn't seen Sora in a week.

They were quiet, the rising tides that erupted into the star-laden sky. They were minutes away from daybreak, their world anxious yet calm, radiant with soft shades of ephemeral blue. The Heartless, Organization XIII and Ardyn had all fallen silent, battered into momentary calm just a few hours ago. But even though calm had wrapped itself around their resting hearts, none of them could find rest. The camera-toting Apprentice was at the core of distress, causing unrest in the hearts that loved him. Prompto loved them, loved them all beyond words, but-

The one that kept his darkness at bay had been gone for a week.

They were quiet, the hours that unfolded. The only peace Prompto could find was through his pictures, the dozens of memories he captured on film. The memory Noctis shared with Ignis and Shiki, roasting marshmallows over an open fire. The memory created between Kairi and Ignis, the former gawking at the latter as they drew strength from each other at a campsite. Riku and Noctis fishing. Gladiolus lifting Sora onto his shoulders. The memory of Riku practicing Keyblade artes with Noctis was among the favorite memories. All of them carriers of light, radiance desperately needed to keep the ever-growing darkness away. Especially with-

Someone knocking on his door.

Alarm erupting on his face, Prompto rose to his feet and scurried to the door. Seconds passed before he realized his visitor was-

"Sora!"

"Aloha," Riku's counterpart waved, beaming from ear to ear, shining like a solar flare. Weariness pricked his eyes but it was masked with the greatest determination, in favor of infinite, warm, cleansing light. Prompto eyed the seashells around his neck-just what had his friend been up to?

"Good morning! How ya been? Feeling any better?"

"I'm a _lot_ better, now that you're back," Noctis' longtime friend declared, breathless from shock. Happiness spilled into the photographer's eyes, rising with the relief that flooded his veins with violent force. Prompto couldn't help but chuckle at his friend, never able to suppress bubbling, sun-laden energy around him. "Where have you guys been? Everyone's been wondering about you two."

"Nowhere special," Sora hummed, hands behind his back, eyes twinkling. "Just out on a little trip. Brought you back something special."

A pendant of resilient light was revealed, held up by the beaming Keyblade Apprentice. It was a pendant of a yellow hibiscus flower, a treasure that emitted vibrant, serene rays of sunshine. "It's a good luck charm," Sora explained, gently pressing the pendant into the palm of Prompto's hand. His eyes were like fireflies as he went on, glowing with magic's embers.

"My new friend Moana taught me how to make it. She said that since I infused it with my energy, it has a ton of protective magic inside of it. You like it?"

Prompto loved it-just couldn't find the words. No words could be found when tears were the only things known, the quiet tidal waves that swallowed him. Sensing a strong desire for an explanation, Sora folded his arms and launched one. "It took me a few worlds, but I finally found you the perfect gift," he beamed, gentle, hopeful, radiant. And it was on that note Prompto frowned, not at all thrilled with the truth that threatened to slap him right in the face.

"Wait a minute. _That's_ why you've been gone this whole time? You've been trying to find me a present?"

Sora blinked, wounded. "Yeah, well, you've been feeling down lately and I wanted something to cheer you up. I saw the pendant Moana was wearing and thought it would be cool to bring you back one. When she told me that pendants hold really awesome, strong magic, my mind was definitely made up. There's even a really cool saying that goes along with it: *'A'ohe loa i ka hana a ke aloha'."

Sora indicated the far-off Riku with a toss of his head. "Oh. Riku made one too. For Noct. It's blue. Didn't you, Riku?"

The inspirational, profound response that came out of the distance was: 'nope'.

"Sure you did," Sora retaliated, hands cupped around his mouth, facing the direction his shadow was rooted in. "I watched it happen. It's a really awesome shade of blue, and it's got a butterfly in the middle," he hurriedly told Prompto. "It even comes with the same saying. Riku said he wanted to give Noct a special memory. Didn't you, Riku?"

"No, I didn't," was Riku's second heart-rending, stimulating response.

Sora resigned himself to defeat. "Sorry about that, he's just really, really shy," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess he'll give it to Noct later. I-um, Prompto? You okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," was Prompto's instant response, quick, soft, frail, painted in the light of tears. "I'm okay," he smiled, uplifted by the presence of astral light.

"Just got a little something in my eye, that's all. Love the pendant, by the way. Thank you, Sora. Sorry you went through all of that trouble just for me, though."

"Like you're _ever_ any trouble," Riku's counterpart chuckled, shaking his head. "The day you bother me will be the day Ignis asks Kairi out on a date."

Prompto responded as though he had been stung. "Hey! You're not allowed to diss your friends like that! I think Iggy would really like her."

"Yeah yeah. Here," Sora gently took the pendant from his friend's hands, eyes afire with celestial light. It was draped about Prompto's neck with the same level of gentleness, the movements finished off with a smile of infinite fondness.

"There. It's just as beautiful as you are! It likes you, too!"

On that note, disbelieving eyes caught the pulsating roars of the gentlest light, flowing from the necklace that carried sacred magic.

Riku gave his to Noctis a few hours later.

* * *

 _*A'ohe loa I ka hana a ke aloha: Distance is ignored by love._

 _Sora and Riku paid a visit to Moana's world, submerging themselves in the world of Hawaiian culture-which includes the hibiscus flower, a symbol of great beauty to the Hawaiian people. Inspired by a co-worker telling me my pendant reminded her of Moana's pendant, I thought it would be wonderful for Sora to give Prompto a similar magical amulet_.


End file.
